Riku Doldo III
| affiliation = Corrida Colosseum | occupation = Gladiator (former) | jva = }} Ricky is a former gladiator. He entered the Corrida Colosseum to compete for the Mera Mera no Mi. Appearance Ricky is an elderly, but well-built and extremely muscular man. He wears a dark blue cape with a skull on the back, and a gold helmet which covers his entire face except for his eyes and features a prominent noseguard. A crack in this helmet received during his fights revealed that he has a thick brown mustache and a beard. Gallery Personality Ricky also seems to be very proud. He did not let anyone tend to his serious wounds after he was defeated. Relationships Donquixote Doflamingo For some reason he hates Donquixote Doflamingo. After his defeat he cursed him. Rebecca Ricky seems to be close to Rebecca. He apologized to her after his defeat. However, Rebecca herself doesn't seem to recognize or remember him, as she looked confused when he refused to let her tend to his wounds. Abilities and Powers Unlike the other gladiators trained at the Colosseum, Ricky does not fight using a shield, and instead fights using only a blunt sword. His swordsmanship was so great that several gladiators speculated him to be from Wano Country. He managed to incapacitate some contestants with one swing of his blunt sword, until Bluegilly defeated him. During the battle royale, he is seen vastly surpassing the other gladiators in the B block in terms of speed. Whether this speed comes from using the Rokushiki technique Soru or another method has yet to be explained. He is able to get right back up after the fight and move on his own. History Dressrosa Arc Ricky entered the Corrida Colosseum to compete for the Mera Mera no Mi. For the battle royale, he was placed in Block B. During the chaotic showdown going on between Bellamy and the Prodence Kingdom, Ricky is faced with three opponents, two of which note his odd strength and unorthodox fighting methods. As they wonder whether or not he is a samurai from Wano Country, he disengages from his current opponents and dispatches them with blinding speed, leading many in the audience to question whom he might be. His identity is questioned particularly by an old man who claims to have a feeling of seeing a fighter long ago with such a fighting style. He is then attacked by Bluegilly, but manages to evade his kick. However, Bluegilly later defeats him with a kick to the neck, which also shattered some of his armor. Lying in a pool of his own blood, Ricky laments to himself that he can't win against aging. He then hears the cheers coming out from the crowd, and angrily thinks to himself how he hates those cheers and also how he hates Donquixote Doflamingo. As Elizabello II‎ prepared to use the King Punch, Ricky silently thought about the man's title. When the king finally deployed his devastating punch, Ricky managed to get himself up from the ring's floor and attempted to deflect it, but ended up breaking his sword in the process. Later, after the battle royale for Block C had commenced, Ricky is seen attempting to exit the Corrida Colosseum. When one of the medical staff pleads with him to stop so they can treat his injuries, the former gladiator angrily states how ironic it is that they are offering to help him after letting him fight to the death in front of a crowd. When the medical staff member attempts to remove Ricky's helmet so they can treat his head wound, which was still bleeding badly, the former gladiator slaps the man's hand aside and brushes past them, refusing to remove his protective gear, and orders them to show him to the exit. Before he could get any further, however, the pain from his wounds forces him to his knees, right in front of Rebecca. The women gladiator bends down and examines Ricky's wounds, much to his surprise, and informs him that he really should get them checked out. Ignoring her kind words, Ricky orders the medical staff to step aside, stating that he can show himself out. As he walks towards the exit, he apologizes to Rebecca in his mind. Major Battles *Ricky vs. Corrida Colosseum Group B Gladiators **Ricky vs. Bluegilly References Site Navigation it:Ricky fr:Ricky Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Corrida Colosseum Gladiators Category:Swordsmen Category:Dressrosa Characters